Oneshots
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Just some oneshots I've made! A lot will be here. :) Hope you like them. Credits for people sending me requests and ideas :D You can send me a request for an idea if you want one. :) Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1: Love at night (JERZA)

**Author Note: Welcome to my first ever oneshot. I guess you can say, I made myself write 1,000 words. :D The top bit is part of the manga. And the bit after the bold part .. is bits were I made up. But, I seriously wished that would have happend. Jerza feels ;~; Mashima-hiro san! why do you do this to all you're jerza fans. :( **

**FYI. Oneshot = A full story in one whole chapter :D even though, some oneshots have about 3+ chapters in.. But this doesn't. So. Hope you enjoyed! I find it better writting in 3rd person. I have my next oneshot ready, wrote it down on my phone last night. Now gotta write on laptop! **

**review please?3**

* * *

A Jellal x Erza Fanfiction - Love at night.

Oneshot:

It was night time and it was a clash after the Grand Magic Games, a dragon had came to the venue were the Grand Magic Games was happening all because of 'Future Rogue' , and most of the Fairy Tail Guild was fighting the dragons.. one of them was a girl named Erza Scarlet, Erza was an S-Class wizard mage from 'Fairy Tail' the top wizard guild in the land of Fiore. . . but, before this she had a fight with Kagura and Minerva **(A/N: I think they were them people, sorry if that's wrong)** which had caused her a lot of bruises... a LOT indeed. In a quick flash, Erza had fell down to the ground due to her previous bruises. Erza Scarlet, also nicknamed the 'Terrifying Titania' or just 'Titania' for short. But now the Terrifying Titania was on the floor. Erza tried to get up using all her strength and magic she had left. . but she couldn't! it was hopeless. She now told herself she was 'useless'.. she would just lay here and wait for someone to come and rescue her. A flashback came to mind, about before. Kagura saying to her 'Erza, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?' And Erza had replied 'No. I'm fine.' Pft. She did need some rest. If she had some rest she wouldn't be in this terrible state she is in at the monement.

About 10 minutes away, was another mage. Now, this mage was named Jellal Fernandez. He had blue hair and a red tatto underneath his eye (part of it above) he and Erza Scarlet had known each other since childhood, and then met again back in 'Tower Of Heaven' .. Now, them two both loved each other. But ! here's the problem.. Jellal can't fall in love with people who walk the light.. cause he's in an independant guild named 'Crime Sorciere' .. but on the other hand, Erza can fall in love with anyone. But.. she loves Jellal Fernandes. And Jellal love's her back. They just can't see it. Jellal was walking through the plain grass field they were battling the dragons in. Then Jellal suddenly looked to his left. Meredy was off with Ultear somewere. What Jellal had saw made him shocked. It was Erza Scarlet on the ground. Now, Erza Scarlet was Fairy Tail's most powerfullest wizard mage. She used requip magic. Whilst Jellal used a magic named 'heavenly body magic'. He was paired up against Jura in the grand magic games tournament. He entred the tournament as 'Mystogan' Mystogan is the edolas counterpart of Jellal. He pretended to be Mystogan to get nearer the venue. Because, Crime Sorcierer had senced a magic what was known every year. . The magic acted like Zeref.

**A/N: Back to the story.. Sorry, got carried away.**

Jellal had saw his precious love of his life. On the floor, not doing anything. For a second, Jellal thought Erza was dead.. then stated it was impossible because she's tough. A minute later after thinking to himself, he ran over to Erza's side and defeated the monsters what attacked her and was still crowding around her at this monement in time. Then Jellal looked to the floor and saw Erza open her eyes. He held out his hand and asked 'Need a hand?' Erza put her hand in his and slowly got up.

Walking towards them, was a cat-like figure named Milliana. Milliana was there friend at the 'tower of heaven' when they were being slave laboured there. But, since Jellal had was evil when he grew up. He began being mean, because he was possesed by the dark spirit known as 'Zeref'. So, then he betrayded his friends.. well WAS friends. The only friends what had survived from that, was the Oracion Seis team, Milliana, Scho, Wally Buchanan, Hoteye, Erza, and more. They're was also this guy named Simon. At the Tower of Heaven but he took his life to save Erza. **(Continuing with story) **Before this day, Milliana had told Erza when they had met that Kagura had a sword that was meant to kill Jellal. Erza and Jellal was now stood up staring at each other. But, before they got to thank each other. Milliana stared talking saying '.. Jellal!' Erza at this monement had said 'Milliana' then also stated 'It's okay, I forgivin Jellal.' Then Millana had cried out ' I haven't! He killed our friends he killed..**SIMON' **Milliana screeched. As soon as Erza could speak another figure came up.

Now this figure was a girl named Ultear, she was Jellal's guild mate. She came up to Jellal, Erza and Milliana. And told Milliana that she was controlling Jellal up at the 'Tower of heaven' Milliana gasped.. she couldn't belive it. After a few minutes, we all went our seprate ways but Jellal took me with him. Because I couldn't really walk.. because of the injuries and bruises.

**(A/N: The writting above this is part of the manga chapters the rest below this is MADE UP.) **

Jellal swung Erza around to him and he pushed Erza's head into his chest, Erza didn't mind. 'I regret doing that to all of you, especially you. I didn't want to hurt you.' Jellal shook with Erza in his arms, Erza could see he was hurt. 'It's fine, i've forgivin you.' Erza smiled. Jellal was confused, Erza had forgivin him. But, he hadn't forgave himself he doesn't even know why. Is it because he hurt Erza a lot? .. his one true love. Suddenly, Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's body and hugged him. 'I haven't even got a way to atone for my sins!' he screamed out. Erza patted his back and hugged him tighter. Erza said softly, 'You have. You've got crime sorciere?' Erza asked. Jellal sighed and coughed.

'Erm, of course I made Crime Sorciere to atone for my sins.. but.. There is another reason what's kept me alive..' Jellal became ultimate blushing. Erza was ... confused. Another reason? Was it his fiancee maybe.. but wait Erza knew Jellal was lieing at that time. But, Jellal didn't know she knew he was lieing. "What about you're fiancee, Jellal? is she the reason?" Jellal sighed.. how could he say this to Erza without hurting her. "I don't have a fiancee, I lied. Ultear, told me not to fall in love with people who walk the light. The thing that kept me alive.. was YOU. You gave me courage and stregnth. Thank you.. Erza!"

_I want it all_

_But I want you more. _

Erza was astonished. Erza gave Jellal a final hug. But, in the end it didn't turn out to be a hug, Erza lifted her head up and kissed Jellal on the lips. Jellal returned the favour and kissed her back.

_I don't belive in fairy tales,_

_I don't belive in fairy tales,_

_But I belive in you and me. _

That night the couple hugged away.. they could savour this monement forever. Jellal knew .. he couldn't say goodbye to her FOREVER. Showing his true sign of love to Erza. . . Made him realise. Erza needs him, and he needs Erza.

~The end.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairground Madness (JERZA)

**A/N: This oneshot does not exist at all in the manga. This oneshot does involve two couples Gale and Gruvia/Lyvia because I do like them couples. Also I thought you should know, the new fanfic named 'oneshot' is a fanfic of all my oneshots. In one story, so yeah. :) Hope you enjoy this. 3 1,854 this was before I put the author note. And thanks for reading :***

* * *

A Jellal x erza oneshot - Fairground Madness.

Oneshot:

It was a week after the Grand Magic Games and the Fairy Tail guild took a trip to the latest new addition in the village of Fiore. It was indeed a fairground. The fairground was named "Fairy's Gathering" it was supposed to be named after the Fairy Tail guild for winning the Grand Magic Games, and now finally after a whole week of waiting the Fairground was finally open, so Master Markrov had let them skip a day of work and go to the fairground. Natsu probarly wasn't the best person out of most people to go neither was Gajeel.. seeing as though they have motion sickness. (A/N: I'm not sure if Wendy Marvell has motion sickness... so yeah. Also, this fanfiction is about Jellal x Erza but also paired around other pairings like Gruvia and Gale..) But Natsu and Gajeel still went as they didn't want to be left out.

After 10 minutes of travelling there (BY WALKING!) They finally got there. But at the gate of the entrance stood a guild with only TWO members. Now, no one knew about this fairground except from Fairy Tail. 'Hello Gray!' A voice had shouted out. Gray could tell it was Ultear, and it was. And the other voice just laughed a really girly laugh. It was Meredy! Juvia knew it was Meredy. It was Crime Sorciere! but Erza had noticed something weird. Even though, Crime Sorciere was here .. Jellal wasn't? Yet he's part of Crime Sorciere. Ultear looked over at Erza and asked "Is something wrong, Erza?"

"I'm just woundering.. but were is Jellal?" Erza had asked. "You'll have to find him." Ultear snickered. Now, the Fairy Tail guild didn't know. But, Ultear and Meredy and JELLAL came here for one purporse. Ultear wanted to get Jellal to tell Erza that he loved her. However, Erza thought they were joking and that he was gonna come out and surprise them sometime soon.. but he never did.

After the meet and greet with Crime Sorciere, the Fairy Tail guild left in groups and pairs to start woundering around the fairground. Natsu, Lucy and Happy went together. Gajeel and Levy and Pantherlilly, Wendy and Charle, Laxus and Markrov, Gray with Juvia, Jet and Droy. And the rest with who they liked most of them went with who they hung around with at the Ryuzetzue land swimming port they went to. Normally, Erza would've either gone with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Wendy and Charle but she didn't. The other person she could've gone with was Jellal, but maybe that would happen soon.

Erza continued to walk around the fairground inspecting all the rides, there were Roller coasters, haunted houses, ghost trains, ferris whees and a lot more. Erza didn't even have an outfit picked out! Crap. She normally has a outfit picked otu for every time she goes out. She looked up at the sun, it was shining brightly and there were no grey clouds. So, all she wore was a red top, yellowey shorts and white sandals. Probarly not the best attire for a fairground. Ahwell, Erza didn't mind. She continued walking around. She noticed some of the prices like "200 jewel per person" if you think about it.. that's cheap! Especially for a Fairy Tail wizard they were stacked. Erza sighed and kept on walking. Her stomach grumbled, she had a massive bad headache, if only she had some food. Especially, her precious strawberry cake! But, no time for thinking about food. Her stomach grumbled once again, Ugh. She had to find Jellal no matter what! He could be hurt or even worst.. dead!

About 20 minutes later, she couldn't help but walk to a buffet her stomach was making her walk there after all. But she noticed something odd about the buffet. All the buffet had on was a giant STRAWBERRY cake. "I could eat it all!" Erza screamed out. Before she could take a bite a man appeared from behind the tent what had the buffet inside it. The man was no other then Jellal Fernandez! He wasn't unharmed PHEW! "Jellal!" Erza screamed.

"Erza!" Jellal said back. Erza ran up to him and leaped into his arms and hugged him. "Woah there!" Jellal said. He put Erza down on the ground. Erza almost started crying.. finally! she got to see HIM again. "Surprise!" Jellal had said. Jellal had made the whole strawberry cake just for Erza. Erza walked up to the table with the massive pink fluffy cake on it and observed it, there was a strawberry sat on top. "All this for me? That's so kind, Jellal!" a big smile was tugging on Erza. "Ahaaha, Ultear manadged to bribe me to do it. But, In the end I did it because I wanted to!" Jellal smiled back. Jellal gave Erza a spoon and a fork, because he didn't know which she used. He cut the cake up himself. "This is almost like a big fluffy wedding cake! Haha!" Erza said in a squeaky voice. Jellal went full on red from blushing. They both tucked into the strawberry cake. Nom nom. They just started talking about how they're lives had been so far.

(A/N: To Gajeel x Levy, I willl be switching from diffrent couples. But.. Jerza is main couple!)

On the other side of the fairground, Gajeel was next to a roller coaster with Levy and Panther Lily. Unfortunetly, cats weren't allowed to go on. But since, it was Fairy Tail's faiground kind of since they got it for celeberating top 1st wizard guild. They had 3 chats, Charle/Charles, Happy and Panther Lily (Lily for short). So they were an exception. Any animals weren't though. "Um.. levy? I don't think it's a good idea I go on because of my motion sickness." Gajeel had said. Levy had forgot about Gajeel's motion sickness. Godamnit! "Well, it doesn't move MUCH. So.. I'm sure you'll be fine, plus im right next to you in the same cart. Levy replied. Gajeel blushed. He agreed. Gajeel paid the ride operator 50 jewel for him and Levy. Levy gave Lily 50 jewel for himself, since he was going in a seprate cart to Levy and Gajeel. The ride operator asked Lily, what his full name.. he replied what it was. Luckily, Lily was in Fairy Tail so he was allowed. Once everyone had payed they had to wait for more people to join for the ride to start.

10 seconds later, the ride operator announced that the ride would be starting in another 10 seconds so a diffrent man came around to push down the bars to protect legs and feet. And to make sure the seat belts were done up for body. Everyone was ready. Another 10 seconds later then the speaker announced "You're about to ride Jet! The fastest roller coaster in the world, Please keep your hands in the cart. 3...2...1!" Kkabam! the ride set of in a wooz. It went really fast, fastest as a racing car probably. After all, this was the fastest roller coaster in the world in the world. Gajeel almost barfed but before he could Levy held his hand on the cart and said "You alright?"

"Yeah.. Just a bit. How long does this ride go on for? Gajeel asked. Levy sighed and thought for a monement. "Only about another 3 minutes." she answered. Gajeel was happy at that.

(A/N: Now to Gruvia ! Gray x Juvia!)

A few rides away, Juvia and Gray was queuing up for a ride. Now, Juvia had never been on a fairground ride before. She told Gray that, but he didn't belive her and just called her a chicken. Juvia got outraged. Not gonna explain what Juvia did. Anyway, they were queuing up for a haunted house train/ride. Once they got to the front of the queue the two of them paid there fee to ride, they got into the cart. They were sharing a cart, but both agreed they would pay half each. (Ride was 100 jewel) Gray didn't want Juvia alone incase it WAS her first time riding a ride. Gray put his hand over Juvia's back and Juvia blinked. She couldn't belive she was happening.. even though it was !

Halfway through the ride, Juvia almost gone into tears about 5 times but Gray had to stop her by calming her down by simply putting his hand on her back and stroking it and saying 'there, there' and that would calm Juvia dow. Juvia smiled. They were in a train and Juvia was to scared to look at the scary skeleton things and bats (fake bats). Gray used his hand to force Juvia's head onto his shirt, so her tears would come onto his shirt. Because, if you don't know what happens when Juvia cries.. she floods the whole room.. yup!

Another 5 minutes later, the ride was more or less done. Once Juvia and Gray had left the train.. the couldn't belive who was stood infront of them. Lyon Vastia! (A Wild Lyon Vastia Appeared!)

Author: Lyon, why did you have to come and ruin my Juvia x Gray monement. ! RIP feels.

~back to the story~

"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Oh.. Just stopping by-" Lyon noticed that Juvia had been crying.

"Juvia! What happend?" Lyon asked Juvia worringly.

"Lyon-sama, Juvia's fine. Juvia was on the haunted train with Gray-sama and it was Juvia's first ride before. So, Juvia was scared." Lyon acted weird. He just said 'oh'. Then walked off.

(A/N: Back To Jerza (JellalxErza)

"Ah.. this is Nice" Erza had said to Jellal. Jellal agreed he nodded. Erza put her hand on the table and Jellal put her hand on hers and gripped on it. "Say, shall we go on the ferris wheel?" Jellal asked Erza. "Okay!" Erza answered. And they took each others hand and walked over to the ferris wheel and stood in line. Everyone in the queue had noticed they were from Fairy Tail, and let them cut in front. They went in the same carriage of course. They held hands when the Ferris Wheel was going around. They didn't notice how late it had got.

It was the last monement of the day they would spend together so far.. so many days would go for them in the future.

after the ride was done they went up to a mountain to watch the sunset but for now, they savoured the monement with a kiss. Jellal held Erza's hand and deepend the kiss. The kiss seemed like it lasted for about 10 months but in reality it lasted for like 1 minute. Just one minute. They broke the kiss away since they needed air. "I love you, Jellal." Erza had said. "I love you more, Erza!" Jellal smiled. They hugged.

About 3 hours later, Crime Sorciere had to go they all said bye to everyone. Erza hugged Jellal, she didn't want him to leave. But, she knew.. they'd see eachother again someday. And she can wait for that.

~finished.


End file.
